Wolf girl - a Jacob and Nessie story
by Em Mayne
Summary: After the troubles with the Volturi, Renesmee is now living a peaceful life with her family and, of course, her best friend Jacob. Well, if peacefully involves breaking up a wedding ceremony, hiding a fugitive in her house and along the way of all her small adventures, falling completely in love with her best friend. UNFINISHED.
1. The murderous dress

**Hey everyone!**

 **So, this is my new Nessie/Jacob story. It's going to be a chapter story with an estimated amount of 30 chapters, but I'm not making any guarantees! :)**

 **It will be a mix of romance and adventure, starting out with mostly adventure, as at the beginning of my story Nessie is only twelve years old. ( Physically and mentally I mean of course! I know that in real years she's only about two years old, but I was to lazy to calculate it, so . . .)**

 **I'm starting of with a veery short and kind of boring chapter, just so you get the feel of it, but sorry about that. Chapters will be longer and more interesting!**

 **Please review and tell me if this is actually any good, okay?**

 **-Emma**

 **SUMMARY: A fluffy story about Nessie's and Jacob's life's and adventures.**

 **WARNING: It's rated K now, but that will change in chapters to come, so beware. . .**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This story is merely a way of a fan to prolong their enjoyment of one of their favorite books!**

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

I twirled around in front of the large gilt mirror. The poofy skirt of my dress flew out around me and I couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous impression I made. I felt like a wedding cake.

"Uh oh, you better keep those thoughts to yourself." I spun around to face Jacob who had just jumped through my open bedroom window. " As always, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Hhmpf. Was he _trying_ to catch a cold?!

"Jacob!" I sang as I ran forward to give him a big hug. Unfortunately I almost ripped on my floor length- wedding cake- way to poofy gown. " Woa Nessie." Jake had rushed forward to catch me. Aww. I thought to myself. My savior. My best friend. Who was now critically exterminating my dress. " Man this thing is a safety hazard to! What was Alice thinking?" I smirked and lept to my feet. " In addition to making Renesmee throw flower petals at people I'll give her something even more humiliating to wear while doing it?"

"So, your gonna be a flower girl at Charlies wedding.

" Oh the joy" I rolled my eyes.

I could remember exactly how exasperated Alice had been. Me and Jacob had been eating breakfast. Peacefully. Well not for long! Auntie Alice came hurling in like she had just seen Aro. " You" She pointed at Jacob.

" I can't believe you didn't tell me! Why, do you think what an amazing moment for Charlie and Sue it is! And now, It's going to be chaotic! Chaotic do you hear me!" Her voice seemed to get shriller and higher with every word.

"Whats going on Alice?" I heard Momma ask behind me. Next to her, Daddy chuckled.

Bad idea Daddy.

"Oh, you think this is funny don't you Edward!" Auntie Alice's face turned really scary.

"What?" My Mom quickly intercepted. " What is it?"

"Charlie and Sue are getting married! In a week!" Mommas face widened in surprise .

"I just got the notice!" Alice was on a crazy yelling roll today. "By invitation! I didn't see it so I know that that werewolf must have been involved!" "

Wait." Momma sounded shocked. " Charlie is . . .getting married?"

" Yes!" Alice said annoyed. " And It's going to be chaotic!"

"I can't believe he wouldn't tell me." Momma mumbled.

" This wedding is going to be a disaster!" Auntie Alice called out. " I'm calling Sue right now!"

And with that she had left the room. And half an hour later she had come into my room to casually inform me that she was now in charge of all wedding plans and I was going to be a flower girl. Which lead to us going shopping and buying me this ridiculously poofy gown. Hhmpf.

"Maybe you could have something happen to it. Spill coffee on it. Run it over with a car. Burn it" Jacob suggested helpfully. "

She'll know." I answered glumly. " And besides, I don't drink coffee."

"Maybe I'll spill the coffee." Jacob offered.

"Oh no, Jacob, I couldn't have you do that. She would kill you and make you into a rug! And then what would I do without my best friend!" I smiled widely at him and he smiled back. " I can stand the humiliation. I think. And if not we can allays run away!"

"Silly Nessie!" Jacob was grinning as he scoped me up and sat me on my bed.

"Alright then why don't you get out of this stupid dress and then we can go for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan!" I replied and Jacob had already jumped out my window and was heading to the Big house.

I tripped three times walking to the bathroom. Three times.

Aunty Alice was going to be pretty angry when Jacob would make her buy me a different one later. Ah. I smiled to myself. Jacob was always around to save me.

While in the bathroom I decided a shower wouldn't hurt as well, so I stripped out of the dress ( the incredibly annoying and stupid dress!) and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over me and wash my skin clean.

I liked to shower during the daytime, because then Daddy was at the Big house, and couldn't read my thoughts. Not that I minded Daddy reading my thoughts, but in the shower it was like you were showering with your dad. Which was gross.

Momma had rolled her eyes at me when I had said that, and muttered something under her breath about puberty and kids and being ridiculous because, as if Edward cared to listen to my thoughts twenty four hours.

Yeah, whatever Mom.

Currently, according to Grandpas measurements I was eleven years old.

Well, not really, but my body and mind was about that of an eleven year old, and I was apparently still growing rapidly. Meaning in half a year, I would already be thirteen.

I didn't mind though. I had a great life, in my opinion.

I lived in Mommas and Daddy's cottage, surrounded by a never ending forest and just a ten minute run away from the big house, where the rest of the family lived. We were also relatively close to town to, so Jacob took me there a lot. Yes, that was really the best part of my life. Jacob. He had been my best friend, caretaker and protector from birth on. The giant wolf had simply always been there for me when I needed him. And in the fun times to. Like now. When I went to town. Or hunting. Or was almost viciously murdered by a dress.

I was smiling to myself by the time I stepped out of the shower.


	2. Conspiracy and Hysterics

My days would usually go like this:

Every morning at about Eight o'clock I would get up. Mom and Daddy would usually already be at the Big house, so I would have the whole cottage to myself.

Mornings were so beautiful here, with the soft glow of the morning sun shining through my window and the birds chirping outside. It made me just want to go outside into the woods!

The first thing I would do though, was go into my bathroom and brush my teeth with my favorite strawberry flavored toothpaste. Then, I would usually take a shower. I liked to take long showers, wasting water and shampoo, but a hot long shower just made me feel good and refreshed, ready for a day with my loving (or crazy. Chose either.) Family.

Basically, that would conclued my bathroom routine.

While my hair would already be drying in bronze curls across my back, I would put on deodorant and face cream.

So far, so good.

Then the hard part would come: Clothes.

Now, maybe you would think: Clothes? But Clothes are so much fun Renesmee.

Well, would you let me tell you, I don't really care. Clothes can be fun and all, but really, in my opinion, a perfect outfit is jeans and a t-shirt.

Sadly for me that would usually not work out well. Why?

My aunt was Alice Cullen. If you wore the wrong thing, you'd sent back to change. If you were unlucky she would come with you and you'd probably end up in a ball gown.

This day I chose a black shirt with silk sleeves, jeans, and green ballerinas. The outfit was complete with my diamond stud earnings. I looked at my self in the mirror. Alice was going to be disappointed, but she wasn't going to make me change.

Daddy had made her make a deal with me that I could wear jeans at least once a week. It was really sweet of him, but the resulting argument had lasted two hours and at that point I would have been more than ready to give in. Daddy didn't though and in result, I got a jeans day every week!

After getting dressed, my almost but not quite, favorite part of the day would come!

Breakfast with the werewolf!

Since the rest of my family didn't eat food, It had been a tradition for me to cook and eat breakfast with Jacob every morning.

I was half vampire, so I needed food as well as blood to survive, but I really preferred blood, so breakfast was my only meal a day.(Daddy and Mom made it mandatory for me to have at least one meal of human food per day, so true to the tradition I chose breakfast.)

This day Jacob was already waiting for me in the kitchen when I bound down the stairs, excitedly.

"Good morning!" I bounced to him and give him a quick hug before grabbing one of full the paper shopping bags that were standing on the counter.

"So what are we making today?" I asked. "Uhm." I looked down into the bag. " Flour, strawberries, syrup?"

"Pancakes." Jacob said and laughed, already turning on the stove.

"Oh, great!"

I loved pancakes with strawberries.

" Do we have wiped cream? "

"I don't know." Jacob was already mixing up the batter. " Check the fridge."

"Right." I mumbled. We did have wiped cream.

"Here, let me do it," I said and took the mixing bowl from Jacob. " I want to cook. You can sit down."

"Okay." Jacob chuckled and sat down on on of the bar stools across the counter from me.

"So Jake." I said, stirring the batter. " About the wedding. . ."

"Yeah" He tensed up a bit. I scowled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Nessie." Jacob said. " There's just been a small problem with the wedding."

"Alice has gone completely nuts and is trying to plan a wedding in a week?"

He laughed."Pretty much. The thing is just. . . You know how Charlie and Sue have only been dating for 3 months?"

"Yes." I nodded. "That's why I was a bit surprised when I heard about it."

"Well." Jacob rubbed his head." They called me last week to talk about what they had planned: They wanted to get married because they loved each other and thought they were old enough already."

"Okay." I agreed." That makes sense."

" But they didn't want to make a big deal out of it or have a big fancy wedding so they decided to elope-"

Elope?!

"No!" I cried, shocked. "Grandpa is eloping!? Jacob, Alice is planning a wedding! Oh my gosh, are they already married?!"

" No, no!" Jacob reassured me. " The plan was for them to take Seth, Leah, Bella and you to the courthouse, get married, then the next day have a small reception party with all of their friends. That's what Alice got the invitation to!"

"And now she's taken to it to plan a gigantic wedding instead!" I groaned and almost dropped the pancake batter.

" Careful there." Jacob got up and took the bowl from me. "I think the batter is ready."

"Yes,Yes." I started pouring the mixture in a baking pan. " So did they tell Alice they didn't want a huge wedding?"

"They tried." Jacob flipped the pancake. "But. . ."

"Alice is Alice." I finished.

Jacob nodded. "She convinced Sue into this whole huge ceremony and wedding, but I know that's not what Sue really wants. And don't even get me started on Charlie."

"So," I demanded. " What are you going to do?"

Jacob grinned at me. "Conspiracy werewolf meeting is in an hour. "

x.x.x.x.x,x.

" If It's a _werewolf_ conspiracy meeting, then why am _I_ invited?" I murmured as I climbed out of the passenger seat of the truck.

We stood before Emily's and Sam's small house in La Push.

"Honorary werewolf." Jacob grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, and Emily wants to see you."

"Alright." I conceded. "Honorary werewolf it is. Are we going inside?"

"Yeah. "

Emily and Sam had gotten married last year in a really very beautiful reception, with traditional Makkah and Quileute rituals. Even Alice had admitted it to have been very well done, although she herself had not been involved in the planning.

We stepped inside the cozy house and were immediately greated by the delicious smell of cake baking.

"Chocolate?" I stated. Jacob grinned."It better be."

"Renesmee!" Emily had come into the hallway and was pulling me into a hug. I smiled.

"Hello Emily."

I loved Emily. She was the nicest, most motherly person I had ever meet. Also she was always baking something delicious, that even I with my _Actually I Like blood better_ attitude could never resist.

"Shut the door Jacob, the cold air is getting in." She scolded and proceeded to pull us into the cozy living room on which s couches various members of the pack were piled, laughing, joking and being stupid. And eating massive amounts of Chocolate cake.

"Cold air? It's barely fall." Jacob muttered under his breath, as I elbowed him quickly.

"That's not very polite."

Emily laughed. "You tell him Nessie."

She disappeared into the kitchen, hopefully to get us some of that cake everyone but us seemed to be eating.

"Nessie!" Seth roared and pulled me into a bear hug. "How's the loch Ness monster?"

I couldn't help but giggle at him. " Oh shut up." I laughed and smacked him lightly.

"Hey, if your Grandpa is marrying my Mom, what does that make you? My niece?"

"Oh no!" I groaned feigning horror. "We're going to be related!"

"Well, not by blood, but just call me uncle Seth!"

"And Auntie Leah." Embry chimed in.

"Shove of, Embry!"Leah muttered.

"Is she not happy they're getting married?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Seth sounded a bit bitter. "She's Leah.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say to that. To be honest Leah had always scared me a bit, although I thought that she really did try to tone down the _I hate everyone and everything, screw the world_ thing in front of me, it was there enough to make me keep my distance.

At that moment, Emily and Sam entered, the room, Emily carrying a plate heaped with chocolate(Ohh!)cake.

"Although now," Seth was continuing, "I'm not so happy with it either."

"Sorry about my crazy Aunt." I grimaced.

Seth grinned at me. " Don't worry about it."

"Alright guys!" Sam sat down next to Jacob on the sofa and Emily put down the cake in front of us and finally(!) my mouth was filled with delicious chocolaty heaven.

I was glad to see Sam and Jacob getting along again though. The two separate packs still existed, but they were still all friends that hung out and patrolled together.

"Everybody, Sit!" Emily commanded and I quickly placed myself on Jacobs lap in between Embry and Sam.

"Hey where is Quil?" Jacob asked and Emily's face went blank for a second.

"That was going to be the first thing. Uhm." She sat down on an armchair. " He just called and apparently Claire was in a car crash and -"

"What?"

"Is she okay?"

"Is Quil okay?"

"Oh shit!"

"She's okay guys!" Emily reassured us quickly. "She's just got a broken leg, so she's in the hospital and Quil is going crazy."

"Oh dam!" Seth exclaimed and Jake pulled me closer protectively.

"You know how Quil is to," Sam said, "He's going to kill himself over this!"

Already my day was veering of It's usual schedule and into complete chaos.

Normally right now I would have just finished my lessons with Daddy and would be out hunting with Jacob or Mom.

Instead I conspiring against my aunt and Claire had broken her leg!

Poor Claire!

"Can we go see her?" I asked Jacob quietly as the rest of the pack was still roaring loudly.

"I don't know. But I Think she's okay Nessie, she's got Quil there for her. And you can believe me, he won't be leaving. "I know, but I wanted to see her." I insisted.

Claire and I were friends, she was the only friend who was even remotely close to my age, and I was worried about her!

"Alright, maybe later." Jacob said into my hair and I smiled at him in response.

"Okay, now about Charlie-" Jacob addressed the room loudly. And was immediately droned out as the werewolf's began noisily expressing their opinion.

"It's ridiculous!"

"Why would Sue want a wedding like that?!"

"That bloodsucker is putting ideas in her head! Hypnotizing her."

I rolled my eyes.

"The original plan was perfect!"

"Charlie doesn't want an extravagant wedding!"

"How do we convince Sue!"

"Guys,Guys!" Jacob was shouting to make himself be heard.

"Your right, Charlie doesn't want this, but Sue seems to think she does, so. . ."

"So there's nothing we can really do." Seth completed the sentence.

"Oh Bullshit! Leah exclaimed, sounding annoyed. "There is allays something you can do."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After we left Emily's house with a lunchbox filled with chocolate cake, mind you, we went to the hospital to visit Claire.

Claire was asleep to my disappointment, but Quil was not and he was having a complete breakdown, so it took a while before we could leave.

( "It's all my fault, I should have protected her." "How can it be your fault Quil? Were you supposed to look into the future and see that Claire would crash into a car while on her way to school and save her?" "Yes, that's what i should have done!" "Quil!")

"So what Am _I_ supposed to do about aunt Alice?" I asked Jacob as we drove back home.

Together the wolves had come up with an actually pretty good plan, fueled by Leah's insults and comments about Charlie, bloodsuckers and just the world in general.

"See if you can get through to her about calling of the crazy plan-"

"Yeah right."

Jacob gave me a look. " And if you _can't_ , well then just try not to get viciously murdered by that horrible flowers girl dress.

I giggled." I'll do my best although I don't know how I'm supposed to walk down the aisle wearing that. I tripped three times yesterday just walking to the bathroom. I'll never make it!"

Jacob laughed. " Well if our plan works you won't have to hopefully."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Momma, Daddy, I'm home!" I yelled bursting through the front door to the big house.

It was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon so they would still be at the big House.

Inside though, I was greeted by silence and a completely empty living room. Huh. Were they out hunting?

Jacob had just dropped me of at the cottage, saying he was sorry but he had to run, Billy had a doctors appointment, so I came to the Big house hoping to find my family and spend some time with them.

How was I supposed to spend time with someone who wasn't there?

"Grandpa? Grandma? Aunty Alice? "

"In the kitchen, Renesmee." Alice's voice sounded and I walked into the room relieved.

Aunty Alice And Daddy were standing there, next to the counter.

"Hello." I said cautiously. For some reason they looked worried.

"What's up?"

"Nothing's up Renesmee." Alice forced a smile at me.

"No, something is wrong," I said. "What happened. Did you find out about the wedding?"

Alice's eyes turned to focus on me and her voice suddenly sounded dangerous. "Find out what about the wedding?"

"Uhm nothing!" I quickly backtracked.

Daddy let out a surprised breath and I realized he must have read my thoughts.

Shoot! How could I have forgotten my mind reading father!

 _Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight_  
Daddy looked at me in a rather confused matter now.

The method of singing in your head when you wanted to shut Daddy out was one I had been taught by Jacob A few months ago and was actually incredibly effective. It didn't really work for long periods of time since you had to keep singing a song in your head but for situations like now it worked great.

"Edward?" Alice's voice was beginning to sound shrill again. "What does Renesmee mean?"

Daddy turned back to her looking shocked. "Does it really matter anymore?"

"Of course it matters!" Alice all but screamed at him. I backed away, shocked.

"It matters," Alice was speaking through clenched teeth and she looked like she was trying really hard not to yell. " Of course it matters! Just because they-" She was shaking. "have to come and ruin everything! Possibly everything! We've worked so hard! I've worked so hard!"

"Alice, calm down."

What was happening? Where was Mom?

"Now! Right now! Fuck them! Nothing good can exist in their world!"

I backed away further and fought the instinct to flee. What was wrong with Alice?

"It's not that big of a deal."

She looked positively shocked and taken aback. "Edward, I saw it! Every moment in our lives will be ruined! Charlie's and Sue's wedding! Renesmee's birthday! Rosalie's new child! The new house! Renesmee's wedding!"

My what!

"Everything! They just couldn't leave it alone!"

Daddy's voice was hard as he grabbed her wrist. " It's a possible future. Just a possibility."

"A very likely possibility. I just-" And then she broke down crying.

The day really was veering of It's usual schedule. Normally I would be relaxing watching some sort of sport with Emmett and Jake, while Rosalie was playing checkers with Jasper and Alice was of planning everyone's clothes for the next day. Grandpa would be in his study working and Grandma would be cooking dinner for Jacob and whatever werewolf's were around. Daddy would be playing the piano. Momma would be reading.

Daddy wouldn't be comforting a hysterical Alice on the kitchen floor. I wouldn't be standing here to shocked to move and be asking myself what could have possibly happened.

What _could_ have possibility happened?

She had had a vision. She was freaking out. What had she said?

 _They have to come and ruin everything. Nothing good can exist in their world._

The Volturi?

 _Every moment of our lives will be ruined._

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

 _Renesmee's wedding._

I turned and ran out of the kitchen.

I ran into the cottage. I ran up to my room. I locked the door and the windows.

I was safe.

Yes, today was completely of schedule.

I would have just watched Jacob eat dinner and had some O negative from Grandpa''s blood supply.

We would have watched some movie until I was to tired to keep my eyes open. Then someone would take me back to the cottage, usually Jacob. After I had gotten ready for bed, he would have lain down beside me and I would have fallen asleep feeling content and safe.

I felt anything but safe right now. I was terrified. Alice had seen something. Something bad.

I got my cellphone out of my bag and dialed a number. Minutes later, Jacob was knocking on my door.

"Jake!" I opened the door and practically threw myself at him.

"Alice saw something and all of our moments will be destroyed including my wedding!"

"Nessie." Jacob lay down on the bed and after a moment of slight hesitation I lay down next to him and cuddled up beside him,

"No one can take your moments away from you. "


	3. Visions

**Hey there!**

 **So here is chapter three!**

 **I also had to repost chapter two, because of some mistakes I hadn't been aware of earlier, but there is absolutely no change in the plot or anything significant so you don't have to read it again!**

 **Also, how about you review? Constructive criticism is always appreciated, so feel free to point out any mistakes! Enjoy!**

 **-Emma**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This story is merely a way of a fan to prolong their enjoyment of one of their favorite books!**

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Where do you go after everything is destroyed? When your entire world has been crashed into pieces so small they seem impossible to fit back together?

We didn't go anywhere. We went home. But home wasn't home for a long time, I think. I remember Mom and Daddy and Jake, they were all so relieved. We hadn't won entirely, but we also hadn't lost, we were all alive and for the time being, safe.

We were all so happy with our friends, celebrating the victory, talking to the only other half- vampire we knew. I remember it all in a rather blurry way, going slightly out of focus at the edges. I was younger then obviously and that's how I justify the memory loss.

Then, after they left, our friends, our ally's, we all felt a bit empty. We got on with our lives, settled in a slow domestic routine, explored just how, well _normal_ life could be.

It was fantastic. I got so used to it, that the stress and fear in Alice's voice caught me completely of guard and scared me beyond belief.

Was something like before going to happen again? Would we be standing before the dark cloaked monsters again and have them hold council for our lives? Would we, this time, really completely lose? Would we die?

I was overreacting, I knew, but my mind couldn't help but conjure up the most horrible possibilities.

I realized that somehow, tragedies in my family always started with Alice having a vision.

Would this be another tragedy, I wondered as I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom. Beside me Jake was fast asleep and with his steady breathing to help me I felt myself drifting of to, losing myself in the whirl of darkness and strange thoughts.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Renesmee, honey?"

Was that Daddy's voice?

"It's time to get up."

Oh. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself to be lying cozily nested in my bed. It was morning already. Next to me Jacob lay, still snoring.

"Morning Daddy." I mumbled, still feeling sleepy.

"Why don't you get dressed and then come to the living room, Bella and I want to talk to you."

"About yesterday?"

"Yes, about yesterday. I'm sorry we scared you sweetie."

"Okay."I rubbed my eyes and stepped out of my bed, careful not to wake Jacob.

Daddy smiled at me and looked at Jacob, lifting an eyebrow.

I shrugged and smiled back, then headed to my bathroom. Behind me I heard him leave the room quietly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Momma and Daddy were sitting on one of the worn out couches in our living room. Upon my entrance, Mom looked up from her book and put it aside as she greeted me with a smile. "Hello Renesmee honey. How did you sleep?"

"Okay." I curled up in my favorite armchair across from where my parents were sitting and studied their guarded expressions carefully.

Something had happened. Alice had seen something.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. " Aunt Alice saw something, didn't she? Something bad?"

"I'm sorry we scared you yesterday." Daddy looked uncomfortable. "Alice was just overreacting a bit."

"Over reacting a bit?" I was vaguely aware my voice was doing that same shrill thing Aunty Alice did when she was upset.

"Daddy, she said they were coming to ruin our life's. Who is they? The Volturi?"

"Renesmee, yes, Alice had a vision , but nothing like that!"Mom said.

"Then what!"

Alice must have seen something really terrible if they couldn't tell me! I knew it was the Volturi, I just knew! Who else could she have been talking about? We were all going to die!

"No!" Daddy snapped. "That is not happening and It's not what Alice saw!"

Momma turned to Daddy a question arising on her face. "Edward?"

"Well what did she see then!" I was starting to get frustrated. Were they seriously going to not tell me?

"It's just nothing important Renesmee, It's nothing you have to worry about."

Stupid father with his stupid mind reading!

He actually had the decency to look hurt.

I turned to look at Momma. "Where were you yesterday night?" I asked.

"Out hunting."

"You're lying!" I cried out.

"What?"

I turned around to see a very sleepy Jacob behind me.

He rubbed his eyes. "Why are you all yelling?"

"Were not yelling!"the three of us screamed in unison.

Jacob's face went blank."Okay." he said and silently backtracked into the kitchen.

The moment he was gone through the door I burst out crying.

What was so bad they couldn't tell me?

"Renesmee, no!" Daddy was moving towards me but I held out my hand, telling him to keep his distance.

"Okay honey." Mom had gotten up from the couch. "Okay, calm down. I promise nothing bad has happened, okay."

"Then what did happen?"

Mom looked at Daddy and he sighed.

"We can't tell you Renesmee."

Why did everything have to be so darn complicated!

The door to the kitchen was opened forcefully and Jacob rushed into the room carrying a cup of coffee.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Nessie, are you okay?"

"She's fine." Daddy snapped.

Wrong thing to say to an overprotective werewolf when It's something concerning his imprint.

Jacob pulled me into a hug and stared at Daddy with furious disbelief."She's crying!"

"They won't tell me Jake, they won't tell me anything."

It was all to much! They had to tell me! They just had to!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

They didn't tell me.

Instead they sent me away with Jacob, completely ignoring me and my request to see Aunty Alice.

They told Jacob to take me and go to La Push to spend the day there. And that was it. Nothing more.

I was furious.

( "Renesmee, we have things to attend to, and you like spending time with Jacob, don't you?" But Alice!" I told you, it was nothing1" "Why won't you speak the truth!")

Why were they being so ridiculous! I wanted to scream. Did they think I would just believe them!

Jacob didn't know. He looked rather confused, but Daddy had told him that it was important and he had taken me with him.

So now, we were speeding down the highway to La Push.

Within two minutes of driving, Jacob's phone rang and he pulled over on the side of the highway talk to Daddy. (Caller ID is everything.)

He got out of the car to talk and closed the door behind him, so that I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could see him pacing while talking and he looked angry and frustrated.

After half an hour(!) during which I amused myself with listening to fall out boy on the car radio, he hung up and got into the car, which he started silently and suddenly we were driving on the road again.

"Jake?" I asked softly .

"Yeah?"

"He told you about what Alice saw, didn't he."

"Yeah."

"You can't tell me?"

"No."

"Please? I'm twelve Jacob, almost thirteen. I can handle it."

"You're not twelve."

"You know what I mean."

Silence.

"Alice saw someone. . . coming."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Coming to get us?"

"That's what she thought at first, that's why she was freaking out."

"But. . .?"

"But now she thinks that someone is coming to seek safety among the Cullen's."

"Oh." I breathed. "Jacob, Who? Why?"

"Ness, I really can't tell you more." He looked uncomfortable and my heart filled with love and warmth for my best friend. He obviously wanted to tell me, but my parents were forbidding it.

I smiled reassuringly ar him. "Okay." I said. "Thank you Jake."

He let out a breath and then smiled at me. "Always Nessie."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

Me and Jacob were lounging on his couch watching some stupid program on TV that resembled a soap opera. Except everyone had a gun and someone was apparently undercover. Don't ask.

I wasn't really paying attention anyways, my mind was focused on what Jacob had told me earlier.

Someone was coming to the Cullen's. To find a sanctuary.

So they were in danger or being chased by someone. Who?

My brain immediately went to what was my biggest fear, the greatest danger I could imagine. The Volturi.

There were many possible people who would be fleeing from the tyrants and many who thought that because the Cullen's had "defeated" the Volturi (which is not what actually happened. Alice had outsmarted the Volturi and forced them to back down or face possible failure,) , they would be safe with them. That thought made me feel rather panicked. They would not be safe with my family, they would only be endangering us.

"We finish watching this ridiculous show, cook dinner, and Edward said he would pick you up at seven."

"Sounds like a plan. What should we make for dinner?"

Jacob shrugged. "Spaghetti? You like that right?"

Then a new thought seemed to dawn on him. " Or wait, do you need to go hunting?"

"I think I'm fine if I don't go for one day."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled at him. Silly overprotective werewolf.

"I'm fine, but I am hungry. Can we start cooking now?"

"Sure Nessie." He smiled back at me and got up, heading for the kitchen.

Ten minutes later the sauce was slowly simmering on the stove with the noodles cooking in a pot next to it. Jacob was grating cheese and I was making a salad in a giant salad bowl.

It occurred to me that a lot of the time we spent together was cooking and eating. When I said that aloud Jacob laughed at me.

"Well, I like to eat. Especially if we've cooked the food together."

I grinned at him."Me to. Hey, don't eat the cheese! It's for the Spaghetti."

"It's for eating!"

"With the Spaghetti." I said and took the plate of grated cheese away from him.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you can wait for two minutes."

He pouted. "No."

I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was pulling.

"The food will be ready in one minute." I informed him.

He sighed theatrically and sent me into a fit of laughter. "Fine."

In the background the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I sang and ran towards the living room,.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Renesmee?"

"Hello Mom."

"Honey is it okay if I come over in a few minutes?"

"Uhm, but it isn't seven yet and we're just having dinner."

"I know, but I want to talk to you."

"Really talk?

"Yes."

Like trust me enough to tell me what this is all about?"

There was a pause.

"Yes. "

"Okay, see you in a few minutes."

I hung up the phone and spun around to see Jacob standing behind me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Uhm, Mom's coming over to talk to us."

He looked relieved. "Okay Ness. Let's eat now, then."

"Let's."

The doorbell rang when I was halfway through my bowl of Spaghetti.

"She rings the doorbell?!" Jacob muttered beside me. "She used to just come bouncing in no matter if you wanted her here or not."

I giggled and went to open the door.

That sounded like a fun version of Momma.

"Renesmee!"

And I was pulled into Mom's cold arms for a hug that left me in need for air.

"I'm so sorry about this morning honey! We just weren't sure what was going on and we didn't want you to worry!"

She let out a small laugh.

"That obviously didn't work."

"It's okay Mom."

"Bells come on in!" Jacob had made his way to the door and ushered us inside.

"Okay Mom, tell me what Alice saw. Except for someone coming to the Cullen's for sanctuary"

"How do you know that?"

"Uhm."

"Werewolf couldn't keep his mouth shut, eh?"

Jacob scowled at her. "It's not fair to keep everything from her. She's a part of it to and you were freaking her out.

"Hhm." Mom pursed her lips.."I suppose so. We didn't mean to."

"Scaring people just comes with the whole vampire thing, right Bells?"

"Ugh, Jacob, we don't have time for your vampire jokes."

I giggled.

"Nessie thinks they're funny."

"She was laughing at _my_ joke."

"Shut up you guys." I muttered as I sat down in the couch.

"Bella, tea?" Jacob offered. With milk? Or rather blood?"

Mom scowled but I couldn't help but smile. "Not funny Jake."

"Whatever you say." With a chuckle he disappeared into the kitchen and Mom placed herself on the couch next to me.

"Can we talk now?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yes. But you need to know that while we are in a critical situation everything is going to be fine, okay?

"Mom!"

Just get to the point already!

"Okay, Renesmee. I trust you not to freak out on me honey."

"Good, cause I'm almost thirteen you know."

"I know, believe me. Alright, yesterday, you were with Jacob right?"

"Hhm."

"Well, when you were gone, Alice had a vision."

"Right." I nodded. " A vision of someone coming for us."

"Exactly."

"Did she see who it was?"

"Nahuel."

"Nahuel!" I echoed. Nahuel was the only other (with his sisters) of my kind and I owed my life to him!

When we had been about to start the fight with the Volturi, when Aunt Alice had appeared, Nahuel in tow, and with his testimony, we managed to avoid the battle, in which surely I or my beloved friends and family would have been killed

"So you remember him." All traces of a smile were wiped of her face.

But she had said he was coming for us. Or running to us.

"What exactly did Alice see?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Nahuel running, running in our direction, the Volturi following him, him leading them to us to battle."

Oh.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Figures cloaked in black clouded my memories, saying I was a danger, that me and my loved ones had to die. . .

"He turned on us?"

"No." Mom actually smiled and her smile looked real. For about one second until it faded of her face again.

"Alice's interpretation was wrong. He was not leading the Volturi here, or anywhere, they were following him, he was running from them. Going to us for safety."

"And you know this how?" I demanded.

"Your father read his mind of course."

"Oh." I breathed. "Mom, where is he? Is he our house? If the Volturi are chasing him, then we are in danger to! What are we going to do?"

"Calm down honey. They don't know he's with us."

What? This was all going to fast.

"I don't understand." I said shaking my head. "Nahuel is in our house and he's running from the Volturi to us? Why is he running? Why come to us? He's dangerous! You sent him away, right?"

She didn't say anything.

"RIGHT?"

Mom shook her head silently. "You're freaking out.

"Of course I am! We don't play with fire for a reason!"

Jacob entered the room behind me and sat down next to me pulling me into his arms.

"Bella, I think you should start at the beginning. And then we can tear that bloodsucker to shreds since Nessie doesn't want him here."

She threw him a sour look and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like _I'm gonna tear you into shreds._

"Fine."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Want to hear the story? Want to see another one of my life tragedies?

Let me set the scene for you.

A very confused-looking for a life purpose-because father is a total failure- Nahuel.

A city in Italy.

Aro.

The scene on the confrontation has settled.

Nahuel has just left the safety of the lovely Cullen's, the perfect family, the one he would have liked to have himself. A mother, a father, a child, who love each other unconditionally and are willing to fight till death for each other.

He has just helped save them.

His world has been shattered into even smaller pieces than ours.

Once again, where do you go?

Well, you certainly don't go back home, kill your father in rage, and set out to find a life.

No, you don't do that.

You also, while doing precisely that, do not become overwhelmed by guilt and have a panic attack. Furthermore, during that panic attack you do not end up in Italy. You do not get found by Aro ripping apart houses in a small Italian town. You are most certainly not granted mercy by him, under one small condition. You have to accept the gift of a large black cloak. You do absolutely not become the first half vampire of the Volturi guard.

Or maybe you do.

Nahuel, in a hysterical, vulnerable not really understandable state joined the guard. He was not able to think, because Chelsea bound hm to Aro so much he forgot his bonds with everyone else. Even that little half vampire girl with the chocolate brown eyes he promised he would never harm.

The bond was broken when Chelsea was killed.

He realized whom he was with.

What he was doing.

Then he ran.

Running from the Volturi? Not a good idea.

Because, they chase you.

Let's move on to act two now.

I give to you: My family who are the only known vampires who have gone up against the Volturi and won and are also to kind to say no when someone is seeking safety among them.

Alice, a vampire who can see the future and everything in between

Nahuel, being chased like crazy and also running towards us with the Volturi so close behind, It's spitting distance. At least for a vampire.

So when Aunty Alice had a vision, she saw, a picture full of terror, Nahuel's terror, except for at the time she thought the fear in that picture was her own. When Aunty Alice first saw the picture, she saw Nahuel with the Volturi, coming towards us, arriving just in time for Grandpa's wedding.

Coming , she thought, maybe to kill us, but she found it more likely to imprison us, to take away our lives forever. (Hence, the moments talk.)

Then, when I set my stupid mouth off about the wedding, she cracked.

Stupid, stupid me.

At that point, while I was having a hysterical breakdown along with Alice, Momma and Grandpa and Grandma and Aunt Rose and Emmett, were out with the wolves, trying to stop Nahuel who was still many kilometers ahead of the guard , trying to convince him not to lead them to us, but take them away and protect us, once more.

He said he was running from them, not leading them to us, he said he needed to get away from them. And, because my family seems to want to get in trouble, they came up with a plan to distract the Volturi and lead them somewhere else(Don't ask me how they did it. When I asked Mom she clamped up and wouldn't tell me.)

And took an ex-member of the guard home with them.

While he slept they sent me away for the day with Jake, out of fear he hadn't been telling the truth and wanted to hurt me. When he woke up, They all talked, and Daddy read his mind, and he was speaking the truth!

"Honey", Mom, said from the couch across the room. "He wants to see you."

"No."

Next to me Jacob sat, who had not uttered word during the entire story, now looking furious.

"I don't think so Bella."

"Jake, I. . ."

"No!" He said forcefully. "Why would you let him see Nessie?I can't believe he's even still here! I would have thought he had left! Why hasn't he left yet?"

"But you said. . .!"

"Send him away Bella!"

"I can't. Where would he go?"

"It's none of our business! You already saved him! And that was fine, good even! But he can't stay!Now make him leave before the Volturi figure out where he is hiding and come to burn us to ashes for hiding a criminal."

"He is not a criminal1"

"According to them he is! That's how it works in a dictatorship!"

I started crying softly.

Burn. We were going to burn. And then another thought hit me. If we didn't protect him, Nahuel was going to burn.

Jacob turned back to me and looked like he had just killed a baby kitten by mistake at the sight of my tears. "Nessie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell!"

With a sigh he dropped back down next to me and t cuddled up against him. I was amazing how quickly I could make his mood go from furious to sorry and reasonable.

I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

"I think I would like to see him." I said quietly.

Jacob sighed.

"It's so dangerous Ness."

"But if Daddy read his mind then we know he won't hurt me.

"But what if he does!"

He turned to Bella. "You're not really letting him stay with you, are you?"

Mom sighed. "We haven't decided yet."

She paused.

"But Jake, what happened was not his fault, it wasn't at all. The Volturi are at the other end of the world right know, thinking that they are chasing Nahuel, while he is here instead." She sounded a bit frustrated.

"I know It's putting us in danger, but. . . I feel responsible towards him. We should help him.

I watched the two in silence. They had just gone from a screaming match to calmly discussing the matter.

I couldn't quite make out how I myself felt about this. For one thing, I was scared as hell. If the Volturi found out where he was, they would come back to us and kill us all.

The thought of Nahuel endangering us like that without a second thought made me incredibly mad! We didn't have top help him! Most likely, by taking him in, we had sighed our own death contracts.

And then, the other thought I was trying to compress because I knew it wasn't good, was sympathy. He had been manipulated by the monsters. Been forced into something against his will and now that he had managed to break free, he needed someones help.

I would have loved to help him, but i knew I shouldn't.

But maybe. . .

Maybe I could just talk to him. Because there was also some excitement there. He was of my kind! I felt the urge, to simply because of thar, hear him out.

Beside me, Mom and Jacob were still talking, and it was getting late.

I stiffeled a yawn.

Mom smiled at me.

"Nahuel will be staying with us at least for the next two days. So how about Renesmee satay here tonight with you Jacob and tomorrow, maybe she could talk to Nahuel for just a few minutes?"

After a long pause, Jacob reluctantly agreed. "But Bella", he said as she had already gotten up to leave. "If he shows any signs he wants to hurt you , our us, send him away. Please, don't endanger her even more."

Mom hugged Jacob lightly. " It's so hard for me to. I want to protect Renesmee to, I just. . . I feel like she should see him and I feel like we should help him."

Jacob nodded. "G'dnight Bells."

"Night Jake. I love you Renesmee."

"I love you to." I replied and then she was gone.

We had been talking for four hours. I felt exhausted.

A huge yawn almost split my head apart.

" Time to go to bed?" Jacob asked me and grinned.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I sat across the half vampire at the big house .

Next to me was Jacob, holding me protectively. The rest of my family stood by, anxious.

I was, honestly, thrilled! Nahuel looked very much the same when I had first met him and he was . . . well, he was like me! He smelled like me! It was strange, but also oddly enticing.

"Nahuel." I said in a clear voice. And then I surprised everyone, even myself.

"I will help you."

Around me my family, shocked by my words, started anxiously talking amongst themselves and Jacob growled next to me.

"Renesmee!" Daddy said urgently. "You can't just say that! We have to . . ."

I ignored him and turned to look Nahuel straight in the eye as Jacob tensed up next to me.

"I promise." I said. "I promise that we will help and protect you."

Around me everything was silent.

It was a flash in my thoughts, really. Everything told me I couldn't leave him to burn. That would be like giving up your brother to the fire. I suddenly felt a connection to him.

No, he wouldn't die.

All my anger, my doubts about our safety flew out the window. I felt like he was a part of my family, a brother whom I desperately had to protect.

He lowered his head, clearly stunned by my words.

"Renesmee Cullen, I thank you immensely"

And so it began.


	4. I talk, you listen

**Hello. . .**

 **Sorry for not posting last week!**

 **Also, this chapter is, well, basically one long conversation, but it should explain a couple of things and there will be more action in the next chapter!**

 **Come on people, leave a review! I need your feedback!**

 **-Emma**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This story is simply a way for a fan to prolong the enjoyment of one of their favorite books!**

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A list of things I like:

Strawberries.

Crime-shows

Sunflowers

Chocolate. Any kind.

Spring days, when the timid sun streaks warm your skin after the cold winter.

Books. Stories make me happy.

My family and friends.

A list of things i dislike:

Tom and Jerry ( one of them should have died by now)

Spiders

bread

lies

destruction

stories with a bad ending

A list of things I never thought I would do:

go up against the king of the vampire world

Hide a criminal in my house

x.x.x.x

What was I thinking? That my family would be happy? Of course not. I was endangering them, endangering everyone I loved.

Jacob was furious.

Mom was relieved.

Daddy was surprised.

Grandma and Grandpa were worried, but kind.

Aunt Rosalie was helpful.

Uncle Emmett was extremely unhelpful.

Uncle Jasper was glad the tension was off.

Aunty Alice was enthusiastic because she couldn't foresee any complications with the wedding anymore.

That thought almost made me feel a little guilty, because, in Alice's eyes, we would be ruining the wedding.

I sighed.

She wasn't going to talk to me forever.

"Renesmee?"Daddy had asked. "What exactly do you want to do?"

"He could stay here." I had said. "With us. They wouldn't come looking here, because they know we wouldn't help a member of the guard."

Jacob had been livid. "There is no way in hell!" He had yelled. "He is not staying! Edward, we are all in danger here! "

"They don't know he's here." Daddy had said.

"Are you forgetting the entire stupid guard with their powers! What about that tracker vampire you were so worried about when the Volturi were coming here! What about all the others! Do you think the vampire dictators will look kindly on us hiding a criminal!"

He's not a criminal." I had said quietly.

All eyes turned to me, even Nahuel who had so far been listening to us argue silently.

"All he did was leave the guard." I said. "And you join them voluntarily, right? So how is he a criminal.?"

I had frowned. "Why are they even chasing him?"

"Because, Renesmee, " Nahuel had spoken coolly. "The Volturi don't play by their own rules."

He paused for a moment.

"And I know things, that it is certainly worth to kill for."

"Like what?" Daddy had said in a dangerous sounding tone.

Nahuel shrugged nonchalantly. "If I told you they wouldn't be secrets."

Secrets. . .  
"Dam it!"" Jacob had yelled, infuriated. "What the hell!"

"Jake," Mom had said wearily, but he hadn't even paused to look at her.

"You have no fucking choice you idiot bloodsucker! Do you even realize what we are risking only by talking to you!"

"Stop yelling Jacob." Daddy had said sternly, but you can't really interrupt a werewolf in a temper tantrum. I had learned that long ago , werewolf's definitely had a temper, especially concerning the safety of their loved ones.

"They don't care if you haven't done anything, or even if we haven't done anything! They want him dead! That means, sooner or later, he's going to die! And if we help him, we die to!"

Why couldn't he just stop?

"They wanted to kill me." I had said quietly.

"What?" He had paused to look at me and I had felt relieved to stop his anger.  
"They wanted to kill me to, and I didn't die. " I had said, gaining confidence. "I'm still alive."

Jacob had been silent for a moment and it had hurt my heart to see him so upset, especially because his concerns were quite real and valid too.

"Nessie. . ." He had seemed at loss for words.

"What if our friends hadn't come to help us then?" I had continued. "They could have died to."

"That was different." Jacob had said softly and stopped pacing to sit down on the couch beside me.

"No Jacob." I had said. "It wasn't different. They helped us. Nahuel helped us. He was the one who saved us. And now we have to save him."

In conclusion: We had a refugee in our house.

It wasn't that big of a deal in the end, at least to me.

We had extra room in the cottage and that was were I insisted he stay.

Of course, there were still a few questions to be answered.

How had Chelsea died?

Why did the Volturi think Nahuel was at the other side of the world?

And most importantly to me, what had happened to Huilen, the soft spoken vampire who had been with Nahuel and had helped save me?"

"She is dead." Nahuel had said.

No.

We had stayed up that night talking, listening to Nahuel talk.

I had been shocked."What happened" I had asked and reached across the table to pat Nahuel's shoulder in shocked sympathy.

Next to me Jacob had growled and I had thrown him a dirty look.

"I don't know." Nahuel had said and he had looked decisively grieved. And terrified.

"I was out hunting alone, when I recognized her scent- and the scent of others I didn't know."

He had continued, looking shaken. " I followed the scent, and I came upon a clearing in the woods. The grass was burnt down and ashes littered the forest floor."

He had continued so quickly it sounded like he was trying to run away from the words.

"Her necklace, that she had told me was from her mother, lay melted together in the ashes." He had shaken his head, as if to clear way the memory.

"It smelled like her. All of it. Someone had come and torn her apart and burnt her."

Oh. Dead and burned.

"I didn't recognize the scent." Nahuel had said, sounding much more composed. "I followed them, out on revenge, not thinking clearly. I lost their scents though after a while. I went back home, and that was when I killed Joham."

"Why?" I had managed to ask.

"Huilen was the only real family I ever had. But it shouldn't have been that way. Why wasn't Joham the father to me he should have been? After Huilen's death, I was all alone, and it was his fault. I was overcome by rage about Huilens's death and I needed someone to pay." He had lowered his head.

"Even though it wasn't technically his fault."

He had paused.

"I regret it."

Yes, he regretted it. It tore me up. The pain in his eyes. I hated pain. Hated it.

"That's how I ended up in Italy." He had continued, oblivious to the fact that I was choking down tears across of him. Or maybe choosing to ignore.

"I didn't even know what I was doing." he had said. "I was tearing up villages- but you already know this."

He had looked up and directly into my eyes. " Renesmee Cullen, you should count yourself lucky to have such a family and friend, who love and wish to protect you so much."

He had sighed.

"How I wish."

x.x.x.x

"I was out of the city, hunting. I was alone and I had just found a couple of hikers in the woods."

It had kind of hit me like a shock: Nahuel was of course not "vegetarian".

He had continued. "I was about to advance, when suddenly I stopped. It felt like my head was being torn apart. My heart hurt so bad, I started screaming uncontrollably. The humans ran and I was so overcome by emotional distress, I couldn't follow, I couldn't even think. That was the moment Chelsea was dead I think. I could feel all the bonds, placed and strengthened so carefully across my heart tear loose. When I realized what had happened, I ran. I didn't even know where I was going, I just had to get away. I swam across the ocean to China in a fit. I thought, maybe, somewhere so far away, I could build up a new life for myself. I did not anticipate that they would chase me."

He had shaken his head at his own stupidity. "I should have. When they came, they started tracking me and trying to kill me, I realized immediately, after all I had worked for them, I knew their tactics. So once again, I left. I came here, to America, to you. . . Even though I knew I would be endangering you, but. . .The only connection I had left to anyone in the world, I felt, was Renesmee, because, she is the only other of my kind." He had smiled. " I feel somewhat connected to her."

Jacob had let lose a threatening growl.

Nahuel had smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Peace. I did not mean it in that way. Everyone can see the unbreakable bond between the two of you."

I had smiled at Jacob and he had reluctantly smiled back at me, although he still looked somewhat guarded.

"That was Alice's vision." Mom interrupted. "She saw him coming, with the Volturi following slowly and thought, because of the cloak and terror she felt at the vision, that he was leading them to battle against us."

"Exactly." Alice had said cheerfully. "So while me and Edward stayed behind to protect Renesmee-"

Yeah, right." I had muttered.

Aunty Alice threw me a look. "And the others went out to try to stop them from reaching us, before we could get Renesmee out of the country and to safety.

But when they found Nahuel, he explained, and they decide to believe him. They called me to let me know their plan to lead the Volturi of their tracks, but I didn't foresee it working, I foresaw them showing up at the wedding and after a messy fight taking Nahuel prisoner and killing many humans as they had been witnesses. I foresaw them ruining my wedding! The beautiful wedding! And I may have freaked out a little." She had grinned.

"A little!" I had snorted and aunt Rosalie had giggled.

Aunt Alice had rolled her eyes. "I am sorry for scaring you, Renesmee. Anyways, they decided to go through with the plan anyways, and with a few changes they and it worked! The Volturi currently place Nahuel somewhere in Australia."

"How?" Jacob asked, sounding slightly fascinated.

"That's the amazing part." Mom had said. "Demetri, the tracker, had been leading the group and was so far ahead, we manged to catch up with him with him. And then-" She had paused.

"Me and Nahuel put our gifts to together to manipulate his memory and his tracking sense."

Say what now?

"You mean. . ." Jacob looked as if he didn't quite believe it. " How is that even possible? Can you just do that?"

I hadn't quite understood."Like how?" I had asked. "Nahuel, I didn't even know you had a gift. What is your gift?"

"Ah, Renesmee, let me explain." The answer had come. " My talent is actually quite similar to yours. I think it would best describe it as hypnotic vision."

Hypnotic vision?

"Explain." I had demanded.

"When I look someone in the eyes, I can stun them temporarily and hypnotize them into doing something for me.

Wow.

"That's amazing!" I had exclaimed.

"So Nahuel stunned Demetri and hypnotized him into sensing his prey far away, at the other end of the world. But then he would have still had his memories of chasing Nahuel to where he was now, and the earlier urge that was leading him towards us. When Nahuel couldn't make him forget those things, I tried to, well, how do i explain this. First of all, I can not interfere with people, but I can keep them out, so I had to somehow flow our gifts together, so that I could put up a shield in Demetri's consciousness that would shield his own memories from himself." Mom had said.

"How did you do it?" Jacob had asked.

It had occurred to me then that we were the only ones who did not know this story yet.

"Well," Mom explained. "I took Nahuel under my shield, so that I could feel his light and then I concentrated on being engulfed by the light. And then suddenly I was there, I had complete access to Demetri's mind over Nahuel. It was like I was directing my energy over Nahuel at Demetri. Like Nahuel was acting as a transmitter."

"Woa." Jacob had sounded awed.

"We sent Demetri on his way and erased our tracks, but after that I felt completely drained of energy. When Nahuel came home he slept for quite a while and I actually felt the urge to rest. That's why we couldn't question him and assure that he had been speaking the truth, and we needed to protect you, so we sent you with Jacob, knowing he would be there for you and keep you safe, even when everyone else was going crazy."

Mom threw a soft smile at Jake and I felt my heart warm up.

"When we had talked to Nahuel and assessed it was all safe and he said he wanted to talk to you. Well here we are."

x.x.x.x

Everything was fine. It honestly was. After our decision that Nahuel could stay with us, things had turned more or less back to normal. Aunty Alice was keeping a sharp look out for the Volturi and at the moment they had no idea Nahuel was with us or anywhere near us.

Aunty Alice's mood had been over the top actually, because, she couldn't foresee any more troubles with her wedding, except for the fact that she had to add an additional guest to the list.

I felt quite exited, actually. The wedding was in a week and well . . . of course Alice hadn't called anything of, because Sue was still completely incapacitated by Aunty Alice's convincing enthusiasm and anyways, she was Alice.

Our plan was still in place, to.

Since Jacob didn't really like or trust Nahuel, we spent far more time in La Push than usual, so we had plenty of time to meet with the other werewolf's and go over our plan.

Personally, I found Nahuel fascinating. He was of my kind, for one thing, but he also was very talented and had an interesting philosophical standpoint. We talked a lot and discussed matters of importance, but when I tried to get Jake to join in, he seemed rather unwilling and annoyed.

That made me a little sad, because I liked nothing more than spending time with my best friend, not the distrustful watchful version of my best friend I often encountered these days.

Hopefully he would get over it soon.

Although I was aware that this normality could only last for a while, I was quite content with it.

Until the Volturi found out where Nahuel was, we could continue with our happy not-quite-so-normal lives.

Until.


	5. Waiting

**Haha. . .update every Saturday. . .Funny Emmeline. . .**

 **I'm sorry, but I'm back now, so enjoy and leave a review!**

 **-Emma**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This story is simply a way of a fan to prolong the enjoyment of one of their favorite books.**

 **x.x.x.x.x.**

 _Schedule for the wedding week:_

 **(AUTHORS NOTE: Feel free to skip reading the entire schedule-It's just there to illustrate Alice's craziness! :-) )**

 _Monday-_

 _3pm- bride, flower girl, maid of honor and bridesmaids ( Sue, Bella, Maisie, Leah, Renesmee) final fitting at the Lace and silk wedding boutique on Madison street Nr. 11._

 _6pm- finalizing the flower choice at the Floras flowers shop on Peach street_

 _8pm-bridesmaids planning dinner at Georgino's_

 _Tuesday-_

 _10 am- haircuts for groomsmen and best man (Jacob, Seth and Billy) at the hairstylist salon downtown_

 _1 pm- lunch with the girls ( Sue, Alice, Renesmee, Leah, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Celin, Maisie)_

 _2pm-finalizing of cake choice at the Cakes Of April Bakery on Saint Paul's_

 _4pm- groom, groomsmen and best man (Charlie, Seth, Jacob, Billy) final fitting at the Lace and Silk wedding boutique on Madison street Nr.11_

 _7 pm-finalizing of caterer at the company caterers downtown on 5th ( in attendance: Sue, Charlie, Alice, Maisie)_

 _Wednesday:_

 _10 am- all bridesmaids, bride, maid of honor and flowers girl ( Sue, Bella, Maisie, Leah, Renesmee) must be at the spa on Lehmann street for a pedicure and manicure e.t.c. under Alice's and Rosalie's supervision_

 _12 pm-haircut for groom ( Charlie) under Esme's supervision_

 _2 pm- lunch with the guys (Charlie, Seth, Jacob, Billy and friends) at The Angle inn_

 _3 pm- pick up of the wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses and tuxedos of Alice, Esme and Renesmee at The Lace and Silk wedding boutique on Madison street Nr.11_

 _4 pm- haircuts for bride, bridesmaids and flower girl (Sue, Bella, Maisie, Leah, Renesmee) under Alice's supervision_

 _6 pm- confirmation call on the flowers, cake, caterer, decorations by Alice_

 _6:30 pm- meeting of bridesmaids and maid of honor ( and a few selected others) for final bachelorette party planning_

 _6:30 pm- meeting of groomsmen and best man for final bachelor party planning_

 _Thursday-_

 _11 pm- brunch with everyone at the Swan's nest restaurant_

 _8 pm- bachelorette party starts at Sue's and Charlie's house_

 _8:30- bachelor party starts at Billy's house_

 _Friday_

 _1 pm- pancake breakfast at Bella's and Edward's with Renesmee hosting_

 _3 pm- confirmation call on church by Alice_

 _3:20 pm- rehearsal diner_

 _9 pm- all male wedding party attendants and friends at Charlie's for a last guys night of watching the game together_

 _9pm- all female wedding party participants and friends at Bella's for a girls movie night_

 _Saturday-_

 _10 pm- time to get up!_

 _10:30 pm- smoothies_

 _11:20- quick lunch_

 _12 pm- time to get ready ( Sue, Renesmee, Leah, Bella, Maisie at Alice's house!)_

 _12 pm- time to get ready ( Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Seth at Charlie's house) with Rosalie supervising_

 _3 pm- wedding photos_

 _5 pm- wedding ceremony_

 _6 pm- party at Charlie's and Sue's_

 **(Alright, you can keep reading. . .)**

x.x.x.x

Aunty Alice had gone crazy. Completely crazy.

With the threat of immediate danger out of the way, she had thrown herself completely into the wedding planning.

Literally.

The living room at the big house looked like it had been hit by a bomb. A sparkling Lacey wedding bomb.

Nahuel looked a little bit scared at Alice running around like a maniac shouting things into her phone and throwing around flower and material samples.

I couldn't help but laugh at the confused and intimidated expression on his face.

" Is she always like this?" He had asked in a small voice.

"Always!" I had gasped between laughing so hard my sides hurt. Of course, the laughing quickly stopped as Alice raced into the room and threw a dress at me.

Oh no. The dress. The horrible poofy pink flowers girl dress that I had given back to her on account of that it didn't fit, and she didn't want me tripping in the middle of the wedding ceremony, now, did she?

I had thought that maybe she would buy me as new dress, but no- she had just had it hemmed.

Oh shoot.

"Try it on!" She yelled, already racing out of the room again.

Then, an hour ago she had handed out the "Schedule for the wedding week."

And well, what was there to say, except for, call the mental hospital, we have someone you need to pick up!

"Shit, she gave you the itinerary to?" Jacob had said when I called him to discuss the new developments off the wedding escape plan.

"She mailed it to me, yesterday."

"She's gone completely nuts! " I said into the phone. "What are we going to do"

"We already have a plan." Jacob said.

"But what if Sue really does want all of this.?" I asked. "I mean I know Alice has extraordinary powers of convincing and deluding, but what if Sue actually wants a crazy wedding?"

"Look, Nessie, if she wants to go through with it, we don't stop it. But I know Sue." He had paused.

"There is no way in hell she'll go through with it."

We were planning on visiting Grandpa and Sue this afternoon. Mom wanted to talk to Grandpa before the wedding, and we wanted to introduce Nahuel, as Alice had added him to the wedding guest list and well, you don't go to someone's wedding without having met them before.

Actually, usually you don't go to the wedding of someone if you are not a close friend, but Alice was letting down protocol a bit for this one.

Of course we realized the risk accompanied with introducing Nahuel, he was a half-vampire and while he used to fed on humans (that he change his diet to what we called "Vegetarian" was our first condition for letting him stay with us.), he could, just like me, easily resist the urge, matter of fact if I didn't think about it, it was no problem at all, I felt just like another human among them, and I kind of liked it.

It thrilled me, the sense normality that was accompanied by having a human life. It was so different from my life, which I considered normal, but I now knew that my life would seem like a crazy adventure-roller-coaster to any human.

And yet, despite being so different from them, I could still fit in perfectly, adapt to their lifestyle and way of existing completely if I so wished.

And while my family could mimic humans natural behavior and ways perfectly, humans would never feel quite comfortable among them. They had an instinct that told them, that something was wrong with these people, that they were dangerous and that instinct made it harder for my family to fit in. It was no problem for me at all, nor my Jacob, as we were both part human.

Although Grandpa Charlie _did_ always look at him a bit strangely, probably because he had seen Jacob phase once. But it wasn't instinct that made Grandpa back up a bit and look strangely. It was logic.

x.x.x.x

We pulled into the driveway, just as it started to rain. The sky had been gray all day and now the clouds had come together to spill out over the rainy little town of Forks.

"Run Nessie!" Jacob yelled as soon as I had climbed out of the car door and stepped into the heavy downpour and I did, laughing all the way to the front porch where it was dry. Chuckling to himself, Jacob followed my example, running through the rain towards me .

Mom and Nahuel were still sitting in the front of the car, looking perplexed. Well, Nahuel was. Mom just rolled her eyes and pulled out and umbrella, before making her way towards us in a more dignified manner, taking Nahuel with her.

"Boring!" Jacob sang and I giggled and gave him a quick hug.

Behind me the door opened, an Grandpa stepped out, shielding his eyes with his hand, as if blinded by sunlight.

"Nessie!" As soon as he saw me he broke out into a wide grin. "I was wondering what all this racket was about! Hey Jake!"

"How's it going Charlie?" Jacob asked, but I threw myself at Grandpa chanting: "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!",while crushing him in my embrace."

"Whoa, kiddo." Grandpa ruffled my hair affectionately. "I missed you to Ness. Where's your mother? Ah, Bella, there you are!"

"Hello Charlie." Mom and Nahuel had reached the house and with an amused smile in mine and Jacob's direction, she put the umbrella down and gave Grandpa a quick hug.

"Charlie, this is Nahuel and Nahuel, this is my father."

Grandpa threw a quick look in Nahuel's direction and then smiled. "Call me Charlie."

Nahuel smiled back tentatively. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting me to your wedding."

"My pleasure." Grandpa waved it off. "Now, let's go inside and get out of that rain!" He looked up at the sky. "Geez, It's really pouring down. Hope the Sun shines next week."

"On your wedding!" I couldn't help squealing, sounding very much like Aunty Alice, as we stepped inside the house and took of our (completely unnecessary, we were vampires and werewolf's after all) coats.

"Where is Sue?" Jacob asked.

"She's running an errand." Grandpa explained. "She'll be here shortly."

"Yeah. . ." Jacob said and Grandpa motioned for us to sit down. "Anyone want tea or something?"

"No, thank you." Me, Mom and Nahuel replied in unison while Jacob said "Yes!" at the same time.

"So, Charlie."Mom asked, as she sat down on the sofa next to me and Jacob. Nahuel settled in the armchair across from us.

"Are you exited? You're getting married next week!"

She laughed. "I think _I'm_ actually exited."

"Yes. " Grandpa sat down next to me and handed Jacob a mug. "And no. I mean, I'm marrying Sue and-" He swallowed. "I love her. So now, I guess, instead of a small ceremony, we'll have a big wedding." He didn't look particularly convinced by his own words. "That's fine. It shouldn't really matter, how we get married."

"No, it doesn't." Mom agreed. She too had had a simple wedding in mind, before Alice had jumped in and taken over. The only difference was, Alice was able to make the wedding to fit my Mom's taste, because they were good friends, but Alice knew nothing about Sue. How she had convinced Sue to this, was a mystery to me.

"I want Sue to be happy. So if it makes her happy-I'm happy too." He smiled and it was a real smile, a smile of utter happiness and devotion.

I felt so happy for Grandpa it threatened to choke me. After years of delving in sorrow over Mom's mother leaving him, he had now found love again and in a surely unexpected place too.

Would I ever be that lucky?

Yes, I decided, with a sidelong glance at Jacob, I would.

 _-Imprinted-_

The word rang through my head loud and clear. From the first time I had heard it, till this very day, it always filled me with a sense of belonging and tenderness.

Jacob had explained it to me like this: "Imprinting is, when you are bound for life to one person. It is how werewolf's can find their soul mate. You and me, we are imprinted. That means that we are best friends and that I will always be there to protect you and be there for you."

And he always was. Jake was my best friend, had been ever since I had been a baby. He was someone to lean on. Someone to just hang out with and have a great time with . Someone I could trust, who would defend me against my parents and love me no matter how ridiculous I was being.

I didn't have many friends: I was a half-vampire! Because of my accelerated growth speed we had never been able to enroll me in school- leaving me to spend my time with people far beyond my own age (sometimes so by hundreds of years.).

And yet, it had never felt lonely, because I had had my lovely crazy family and Jacob always at my side, playing with me, indulging my probably rather childish fantasies and never even giving me the chance to feel remotely lonely.

Of course, recent events had rather shaken those dynamics up and actually for the first time made me aware they existed and made me aware how much I relied on them all to be halfway sane and take care of me. Jacob was the one who had really proven to do that.

And while I realized, I was still a child, I felt in my heart that me and my best friend had a special connection, one that even overpowered the imprinting in nearly every way.

"It's getting late. . ." Mom said with a look at her watch. "We should probably get going soon. . ."

"Oh, of course, Bella! I didn't mean to keep you so long." He too glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and frowned. "I suppose Sue must have got caught up with something."

"That's to bad." Mom said. "But we'll have plenty of time to talk with her before the wedding. Renesmee, will you please get our coats?"

"Yes Mom. Goodbye Grandpa!"

"Bye Ness! See you soon!"

x.x.x.x.x.x

"The Volturi are focusing their entire search on China and the surrounding area." Alice's voice sounded trance-like and far away. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, her eyes were closed, a look of complete concentration on her face. We sat around her, on the sofa's and armchairs. All was quiet, except for the slightest hint of a breeze that blew through the room and the sunny chirping of birds outside.

The family room had been cleared of the wedding-planning mess that had been captivating it by Esme, who had demanded her living room back and once again it felt like a comfortable place to spend time in. Of course, right now, I didn't feel all to comfortable, considering that Alice might tell us any second the Volturi knew everything and we were doomed.

"Don't worry Renesmee." Daddy whispered and gave me an encouraging smile. I could barely move my muscles enough to smile back at him, I was wound up so tight. I wished Jacob was here right now with all of my heart. But he had had to discuss something with his pack and Sam's, as they had been working together. I realized only then that I hadn't seen the werewolf's in a while. Well, they would all be at the wedding.

"Aro will realize." Alice declared suddenly, breaking my dream-like state.

"Realize?" Aunt Rosalie asked bewildered.

"Aro can see all Demetri's thoughts and he can sense something is wrong." Daddy answered instead of her, a hint of panic detectable in his voice. "They haven't found a trace of Nahuel, but he can read Demetri's thoughts and knows that his instinct is pulling him and keeping him there, in china. Aro knows he's probably wrong. He just can't believe that his talented tracker _could_ be so wrong."

Alice's eyes suddenly flew open. "He can't find out we tampered with his mind. He would declare both Bella and Nahuel as criminals and destroy them as well as us as accomplices."

"Well, will he find out?" Mom was frantic.

"I don't know." Alice shook her head trying to clear the vision. "It's to early to tell."

"We don't even know how exactly Bella and Nahuel managed to combine their gifts." Charlisle interrupted. "We have no idea how such a thing could even be possible, but it is certainly very valuable."

We all looked at each other in resignation.

"So what do we do?"

"Wait." Alice said. "Wait and see if they figure it out."

Jacob wouldn't be very happy. Patience wasn't exactly his strong suite and just like me, he hated the anticipation of something horrible. So, in the end, I was very glad Jacob had not been there after all.


End file.
